Lovertale
by InsertAShortNameHere
Summary: It all began when Frisk had fallen down into the Underground, but the outcome of this is quite surprising indeed, to think monsters are bad... well they aren't! Especially Toriel. This is the start of a new adventure, or is it? (Frisk/Protagonist X Toriel, contains lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, this is my first Undertale fanfiction story and maybe the first story on the Frisk/Protagonist X Toriel pairing.**

 **I've only gotten the chance to play the demo and so far I think it's amazing already. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Toriel had found Frisk being attacked by a flower named Flowey, she was kind enough to provide him a place to stay as well as food and comfort. Over those past few days he had become attracted to her in a way, this was the reason why he didn't want to leave the ruins, not only that, he also didn't want to hurt her feelings by just simply walking out and roam the Underground all alone.

Although, Frisk wasn't much of a child, he looked quite tall and looked capable of handling things by himself. Today, Frisk decided he would look for her, he had a sudden urge of expressing his feelings toward her. He walked over towards her room, gently knocking the door for authorization until he heard, "Come in, my dear child."

As he walked into her room, Toriel quickly hid her diary as she didn't want him to read it. ''How can I help you, my dear child?" She said in her lovely voice, or at least that's what Frisk thought of it. "Well," his face was becoming red all of a sudden, how come flirting with her over the cell phone was easy and being in front of her is not... or at least in this type of situation.

"Um, well... there is something I want to ask you..." Frisk held his hands together awkwardly, looking around the room slowly to avoid eye contact. Toriel got up from her chair and drew closer to him, "What is it, I know this place may not have much to offer but there may be something I can do?" Toriel said, she began to become a bit worried as she was afraid he would want to leave the Ruins. Frisk decided not to tell her now as he saw the look of worry on her face, "I just wanted ask if there was any pie left? I think it tastes really good!" He smiled, Toriel sighed in relief, "Yes, there is indeed leftover pie, my dear child. Come along now." The both went for the kitchen.

* * *

 **What do you think? Yes, I know it may be a bit short of a first chapter but don't worry! I'll have more time soon to make longer chapters as I'm planning to do only two more or so.**

 **If there's anything that you want me to fix just leave a comment, or if you want to give me feedback then feel free to do so!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologize for the lack of new chapters, honestly, I didn't want to continue this but** **seeing your reviews has filled me with DETERMINATION. Not only that, I decided to buy and play the full game** **several times so I know the game inside and out, I feel qualified now to make this fanfic now as I can** **see their personalities and now understand them better.**

* * *

Frisk decided to walk behind Toriel, that plump ass and those thighs, he never knew a monster could look this freaking hot. Not to mention, those big breasts that bounce everytime she makes movement, although he had now begin to wonder why a monster so beautiful like this have to be so alone. The both arrived at the kitchen, he could smell the sweet smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, just the thought wanted to make him drool. Toriel went over to the fridge and bent down, Frisk couldn't help but stare at that ass, as much as he'd like to bang her, it would be quite wrong to do it as the both don't know each other that well. Or maybe she didn't look at him the same way he looked at her, but he knew there was a chance. "Ahem, my child, are you alright? You've been daydreaming for ten minutes already," She waved her furry hand in front of him, "you're beginning to make me worry." She said in a slightly worried tone, "Oh, um... yeah! I'm fine." Frisk nodded, his face began to blush. "My child, do you have a fever? This is the second time your face has became red, come with me to your room, you may need some rest."

'Great, was just about to have some delicious butterscotch-cinnamon pie goodness, but if we're going to my room... this could work, this could be my chance! Maybe I could confess!" Frisk had thought as he walked back to his room with Toriel, the room wasn't that bad as the bed was quite comfy although he wasn't sure why there are tons of little plushies and shoe boxes.

"My child, now you must lay in bed, I will bring a paper towel with some water to reli-mmph!" Toriel was cut off as Frisk pressed his lips onto hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth hungrily and wrapping his arms around her. The both fell on top of bed, Toriel was unable to resist, this was just so unexpected but that didn't mean she didn't like it. He pulled away, a trail of saliva in between them, "I'm sorry, Toriel. I really appreciate what you're doing for me, really I do... but it's better to call me Frisk, also I'm sorry for kissing you all of a sudden, it's just... it's just, I think I might have fal-" This time, Frisk was cut short by Toriel. Things are about to get... _frisky_.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? This is my first lemon of course, so I know it may not be the best. But the next chapter will contain some lemons, so go grab them! Because this is gonna get juicy.**


End file.
